This project is aimed at developing a prototype 800MHz/51mm clear bore high resolution NMR magnet with internal tin superconducting wires. By replacing bronze-processed wire by internal tin wire, high field NMR system cost will be reduced significantly. The proposed NMR magnet system will be ideal for micro imaging and in vivo spectroscopy as well as biological solid state NMR spectroscopy. The primary Phase II research objective is to build, test and evaluate a full scale prototype NMR magnet. To achieve the objectives, Cryomagnetics, Inc. proposes a technical approach consisting of testing the stability of each NbTi and Nb3Sn coil separately under persistent mode operation to insure each coil's performance, and then assembling coils and testing the complete magnet. At the end of Phase II research, a full scale prototype 800Hz/51mm clear bore high resolution NMR magnet will have been developed and fully tested. This prototype magnet will be the selling point for Phase III program--the commercialization of 800 MHz/51mm clear bore high resolution NMR magnets. The new technologies developed in Phase I and II will generate great commercial impact by reducing NMR system cost. The successful completion of Phase II of this project will make inexpensive, high resolution NMR magnets available in the market. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The increased NMR sensitivity and spectral resolution which the proposed NMR magnet offer will yield more detailed biological information in a noninvasive manner. The successful completion of this project will help American companies to compete in this fast-growing, foreign-company- dominated 150 M dollar market.